1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage with sound and an illumination system and more particularly to a baby carriage utilizing a magnet switch to drive a circuit to output sound or an illumination system for attracting children's attention.
2. Background of the Invention
Baby carriages have been invented for a long time for the convenient of children's guardian when travelling outside, however, in many occasions that babies are tired of seating in the carriage because of boring.
This inventor has therefore invented the current invention to provide a baby carriage having a control box, a control circuit, a frame and a magnetic switch outputs a signal to drive a speaker or an illuminating device or the both for attracting babies seating in the carriage.